


You'd think he'd take a hint or learn to read

by DragonEyez



Series: casphardt week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casphardt Week (Fire Emblem), Childhood Friends, Day 1: Firsts, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, and then caspar tried to teach linhardt how to climb a tree but fell and broke his arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: Linhardt and Caspar's first meeting did NOT goes as planned
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring
Series: casphardt week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539775
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	You'd think he'd take a hint or learn to read

Their first meeting was an unmitigated _disaster_. War Minister von Bergliez’s visit to their estate had resulted in Linhardt getting dragged out of the family study and into a bath and “presentable clothing as was befitting the heir of their House.” Scrubbed and starched, he was kept firmly between his mother and father in their foyer as the doors were opened and the von Bergliezes all walked in. He watched, bored, as they were announced name by name, waiting impatiently to be allowed to escape once more to his haven. 

And then, Linhardt found himself on the floor. Above him, a blue blur came into focus, and he was greeted with the face of the youngest von Berliez (_the shrimp_, his brain supplied unhelpfully), who had bowled him over. 

“Sorry! I thought you would be, I dunno, stronger or sumthin!”

Linhardt looked up at his mother in a shock, fully expecting her to say something, to at the very least _reprimand_ the smaller boy, but instead, she only tittered, turning to who must be Mrs. von Bergliez and chattering about how long it had been and aren’t young boys just so incorrigible? Which meant that he was on his own in this matter. Oh well, as unprecedented as the event was, this was not the first time he’d been forced to deal with situations like this on his own. Mustering up his fiercest glare, he scowled at the boy who now rested on his knees in front of him, as if waiting for something.

“Why on _earth_ would you think that was a good idea.”

The other boy didn’t even seem to notice his anger, only cocked his head to the side and looked confused. “Whaddya mean? I already said sorry. I didn’t know you go over like that. I’m Caspar, though! Do you wanna be friends?” _Caspar_ stuck out his hand like an afterthought, and Linhardt noticed it was his left hand. The _wrong_ one. Goddess, hadn’t anyone taught this boy any manners? He sniffed, pulling himself up onto his feet. 

“No I don’t want to be friends. I want to go back to the library. Father, can I _please_ leave now?”

His father looked down at him, frowning slightly. “Now, now, Linhardt. It’s important to be courteous, especially to our guests.”

“But _Father_.” Linhardt didn’t whine, he was 6 and three-quarters, much too old to be whining. But he did plead a bit. 

“Look. Your options are either to run along with...Caspar here, or to attend my meeting with General von Bergliez and Conrad. Actually, perhaps you should. It would be beneficial preparation for you to learn how these matters of the Empire are handled now, as opposed to later.”

He weighed the choices in his mind. Go _play_ with this rough-hewn boy who’d nearly injured him initially, or attend a life-endingly boring meeting with his father where he’d more likely than not fall asleep and then subsequently be jabbed rudely under the table by his father to wake him back up. 

With a sigh, he reached out _his_ left hand to Caspar and shook it rather matter of factly. “I’m Linhardt von Hevring. Pleased to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting MAD late to casphardt week because of scheduling issues BUT i'm getting there. enjoy some short little drabbles about these good good boys
> 
> title from [this is my idea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRIsNW1AXOI) from the swan princess because the thought made me laugh hard
> 
> comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated, and you can find me [@cassandermark](https://twitter.com/cassandermark) on twitter or [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
